The Right One
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Retrocede. Extiende sus brazos, como si con ello pudiera formar una barrera invisible entre el Furia Nocturna y él. Oye los gritos de su padre, pero sabe que es demasiado tarde. Su último aliento se extingue, finalmente, en una blanquecina y ardiente luz violeta. / (What If?)
1. Hiccup

La franquicia de How To Train Your Dragon y todo lo que se le relacione, lamentablemente, no me pertenece. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes.

Esto es un What If? (¿Qué pasaría si...?) en el que Estoico no llega a tiempo para salvar a su hijo de morir a manos de Toothless en _How To Train Your Dragon 2._

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje. Además, personalmente no me gusta decir "Hipo" ni "Chimuelo", así que digo sus nombres originales en inglés. Pero, a decir verdad, sí me agrada cómo suena Estoico xD así que ese, en este caso, sí lo traduciré. Además, los diálogos de Hiccup son sacados directamente de la película, pero de la versión inglesa. Así que probablemente no serán idénticos a la española/latina.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 _ **The Right One**_

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Hiccup inhala el gélido aire con rapidez, exhalando agitadamente el cálido dióxido de carbono que desechan sus pulmones, formando vapor por un segundo, previo a que éste se disuelva con el frío irradiado por los trozos y carámbanos de hielo repartidos por toda la isla, que a pesar de su exótico y hermoso color destruían implacablemente todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Retrocede un paso. Extiende sus manos, las gentiles y amigables palmas que tocan a su dragón todos los días; que lo acarician, que lo felicitan, que juegan con él. No obstante, la sombría bestia sigue avanzando imperturbable, caminando lentamente, gruñendo, sus finas pupilas carbón resaltando como ala de cuervo sobre nieve fresca en sus claros y eléctricos ojos verdes.

El joven vikingo comienza a ponerse nervioso, y retrocede aún más. No reconoce a su amigo en los fríos e impenetrables orbes de la criatura que camina y se ve como él. Sus ojos esmeraldas―los suyos, los del humano, del consciente de sus actos― estaban inundados en temor. La nieve le humedece el zapato y la pierna de metal, y, con el rabillo del ojo, puede observar que en el maltratado y deforme rostro de Drago se dibuja una retorcida sonrisa. Hiccup se estremece, y su voz, temblorosa, logra salir otra vez de su boca. Siente que tiene el corazón, palpitante y salvaje, en la garganta. Sigue retirándose, cuidadosamente y sin movimientos bruscos, con sus brazos estirados, como si con ello pudiera crear una barrera invisible entre el Furia Nocturna y él.

―¡Vamos, Toothless! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?―logra decir―No, no, no, no. Vamos. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¡Ya basta!―trata de ordenar, sin embargo el dragón no para de avanzar, y quizás lo que más le asusta es que tiene la misma postura, y desprende la misma rabia, que cuando lo va a proteger ferozmente a él de algún potencial enemigo. Sus alarmas internas, las cuales la mayoría del tiempo están dormidas, se disparan, y el conquistador de dragones está seguro que éstas llegan a rozar las nubes más altas a las que él y su amigo no llegan.

―¡Para! ¡Reacciona!―grita, invadido por el miedo, que corre por sus venas como el penetrante frío de un particular fuerte día de invierno. Pero este era su dragón, ¿verdad? El Toothless que él rescató. El Toothless que se convirtió en su primer y más grande amigo. El Toothless que lo había salvado incontables veces. El Toothless que había decidido escoger volar con él en vez de ser independiente otra vez. El Toothless que se acurrucaba en su piedra todas las noches, y lo levantaba cada mañana con su cara bañada en alegría, contorsionada en una chimuela sonrisa.

No obstante, en el rostro de la bestia que se le aproximaba amenazadoramente no se distinguía nada, ni siquiera una pizca, de aquel ser que vivía en su corazón desde hacía 5 años.

Seguía retrocediendo, y sus manos ahora se replegaban, temblorosas. Repentinamente, el frío se cernía sobre él, inundándolo como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, congelada.

―¡Toothless, no!―exclama, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sus ojos realizan un intercambio tan intenso que se olvida de que están rodeados de objetos y rocas, y pierde el equilibrio, cayendo en la blanca y benévola nieve, que a pesar de su pura apariencia empeora su estado. Se incorpora rápidamente, pero el dragón no trastabilla ni se detiene―¡ _Toothless_!―llama desesperanzado, no obstante él sabe que si la oscura criatura tiene la intención de dañarlo, nada puede hacer para impedirlo.

«Toothless, eres mi mejor amigo. Sabes que no te puedo hacer daño, y tú tampoco podrías. Vuelve…vuelve a mí…»

Si hay dioses en este mundo, éstos no escuchaban sus plegarias, porque las pupilas del dragón seguían finas como la línea recta y perfecta de un boceto en alguna de las páginas de su libro de dibujos de vuelta en Berk. Traga saliva. Este no podía ser el fin.

―¡No lo hagas!―exclama como último recurso, y casi podía sentir el líquido salado de las lágrimas inundando sus ojos, listo para caer en riachuelos sobre su rostro. El esmeralda de sus iris se convierte en uno mucho más profundo y difuminado debido a la iridiscencia producida por el agua. Casi le parece que alguien grita su nombre, y él tiene la retorcida respuesta que es la muerte susurrando su sentencia.―¡Para!―grita desesperado cuando, por fin, observa a su mejor amigo abrir sus fauces y una difuminada luz violeta brilla al final de su boca. Puede sentir e incluso ver su propia cara deformarse por el miedo y el horror.

―¡Hijo!―escucha, oyendo perfectamente el grito nublado en desesperación de su padre, que corre hacia él en un intento vago e infructuoso de salvarlo. No obstante, Estoico está muy lejos, y Hiccup sabe que ya es demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, trata de detenerlo, que al menos se salve él del control de Drago y su Alfa, que rescaten Berk sin él. Extiende una mano hacia su dirección, con un rostro contorsionado en temor y sorpresa. Las botas del jefe de la tribu dejan profundas marcas en la nieve, y rompe sin importancia los pedazos de hielo que pisa sin cuidado, anhelante de llegar al lado de su hijo. Quizás sea sólo por unos centímetros, piensa el joven vikingo, pero él sabe que su padre no llegará a tiempo, y él―Hiccup―no es capaz de levantar un solo dedo contra el Furia Nocturna.

―¡Papá! ¡N…!

Las palabras mueren en su boca. Todo se extingue en un estallido de luz púrpura y blanca. No ve nada más, no siente nada más. Estoico grita. Valka llora. El cuerpo del primer jinete de dragones colapsa, como el de una marioneta a la que le han cortado todos los hilos de un sólo y único cuchillazo.

Cuando Toothless despierta, sacude su cabeza y parpadea en confusión, los vacíos ojos esmeraldas de Hiccup Haddock miran al cielo ártico en un pálido rostro sin vida.


	2. Toothless

How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Yo sólo manejo los personajes.

Se suponía que esto iba a ser un one-shot, no un two-shot. Pero el guest _Jonavis F.D_ me pidió que lo extendiera, y como tenía inspiración, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Respecto a tu otra petición, por ahora tengo planeado que el fic _Lost_ se quede en inglés, puesto que es un proyecto que he puesto en marcha para, precisamente, estudiar inglés y mejorar mi dominio en el idioma. No obstante, como me lo has pedido expresa y amablemente, veré si más adelante cambio de opinión y lo traduzco :D

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Este es un Toothless POV, en una narrativa diferente al one-shot anterior (tercera persona en pasado).

No crean que no me dolió escribirlo, pero a decir verdad adoro escribir angst.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _The Right One_**

 _por_

 ** _Cheshire Friki Jackson_**

* * *

Toothless parpadeó, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza en confusión, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Los olores lo abrumaban, y sus oídos no paraban de zumbar. Gritos perforaban el aire, como hachas recién afiladas cortando el gélido aire invernal. Sus piernas tambaleaban, y, mientras parpadeaba, el primer instinto que floreció en sus prioridades fue ubicar dónde se encontraba.

Repentinamente, una esencia abrumó sus fosas nasales, una pestilencia que el oscuro dragón no había captado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Agitó su cabeza mientras fruncía sus facciones. El aroma de la muerte se paseaba por el aire, nostálgico, pero victorioso, puesto que ha agregado un nombre más a la lista de los que se ha llevado. Su corazón se aceleró, tratando de recordar, y su cerebro le urgió a sus ojos que pudieran enfocar correctamente, puesto que había tantas personas alrededor del cadáver que su olfato no podía identificar a quién pertenecía. Tal era su esfuerzo que, rápidamente, antes de que sus orbes verdes pudieran observar todo con perfecta nitidez, su nariz captó algo oxidado que se entremezclaba con la humedad de la nieve.

Metal. Él conocía muy bien la esencia de esa particular pieza.

Algo dentro de él se rompió previo a que sus ojos presenciaran a un cuerpo, flácido y sin vida, siendo acurrucado en unos brazos tan corpulentos que éstos casi lo ocultaban del todo. Sollozos quebrados inundaban el lugar, cayendo tan continuamente como las furiosas masas de agua en alguna colosal cascada. Pisadas corrían hacia donde el fallecido se encontraba, y un grito, agudo y roto, sobresalió entre los demás.

― _¡Hiccup!_ _¡No!_ ―gritó Astrid, las lágrimas surcando silenciosamente su rostro. Cuando llegó, superando a los demás jinetes de dragones con el dolor contorsionando sus caras, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas por el esfuerzo y los sollozos―¡Dime que está vivo, Estoico! _¡Dímelo!_

El hombre que acurrucaba al cadáver en sus brazos se mantuvo silencioso por un par de segundos, observando el rostro del caído, antes de negar suavemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que la mujer a su lado se llevaba las manos al rostro, acongojada. La joven rubia cayó de rodillas en el hielo, con la boca abierta en negación, gotas traicioneras enfriando sus pómulos.

Toothless comenzó a comprender lo que sucedía, y sus miembros salieron de la parálisis en la que se encontraban. Corrió hacia ellos, más rápido de lo que alguna vez hubiera hecho, y empujó con brutalidad a Estoico de su hijo, apartándolo a él, a Valka y a Astrid de su mejor amigo. Les gruñó con fiereza a todos los rostros que los miraban, estupefactos, con los rasgos empañados en tristeza.

Con suavidad se volvió hacia el cuerpo que apestaba a muerte, y golpeó gentilmente su cabeza, tal como había hecho 5 años atrás cuando el humano había despertado luego de la batalla con la Red Death. Sin embargo, los orbes esmeraldas que se había acostumbrado a ver en todos y cada uno de los días que pasaban, miraban, inexpresivos, al cielo ártico por encima de ellos, a un reino dorado más allá de lo que él podía ver. Un vacío era todo lo que el dragón encontraba en los ojos que siempre se veían brillantes de amor, de inteligencia, de diversión, de creatividad, de sarcasmo, de libertad. Lo lamió, gimiendo como si estuviera herido ―y en realidad, lo estaba. Una herida más allá de sus escamas, el impenetrable escudo oscuro que siempre lo protegía de todo, desde ojos hostiles a fuego ardiente, lo había roto desde dentro.

Toothless lo miró de nuevo. El rostro de su jinete, del que lo llevó a saborear el cielo otra vez, estaba empapado en su saliva, pero no reaccionaba. La criatura esperó a que se levantara, sus rasgos contorsionándose en una expresión de asco, antes de que le recriminara « _¡Sabes que eso no se limpia!»._ Pero no se levantó ni se movió. Cada segundo su piel se parecía más a la nieve sucia y gris que pisaban sus patas. Se comenzó a desesperar. Gemía mientras le tocaba suavemente el rostro, los hombros.

Muerto. El dragón no concebía esa posibilidad.

El rostro de Estoico, luego de segundos en estupefacción, se contrajo en furia. Se paró y bruscamente, avanzó hacia él. Toothless se volteó hacia el jefe vikingo, gruñéndole, dispuesto a evitar que algo se interpusiera entre él y su mejor amigo.

―¡Aléjate de él, bestia! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡ _Asesinaste_ a _mi hijo_!

Toothless retrocedió, desconcertado. Las palabras del hombre estaban impregnadas con rabia, teñidas en cólera. Sus ojos, los mismos orbes esmeraldas de Hiccup, destellaban odio. El dragón, asustado, gimoteó. Miró a su jinete, como si estuviera buscando que su amable sonrisa lo consolara y protegiera de las hirientes palabras de su padre. Pero el cadáver no respondió.

Y entonces, Toothless la vio. La humeante herida en el estómago de Hiccup. Y entendió por qué no pudo identificarlo en primer lugar. Porque era _su_ fuego y su olor.

Su mejor amigo estaba muerto, y era su culpa. Él lo había asesinado, y repentinamente los recuerdos del rostro del conquistador de dragones suplicándole que volviera a sus sentidos se reprodujeron en su retina.

«No»

Valka apartó su vista, todavía llorando, y mientras los ojos de Astrid estaban inundados en dolor, chispas de rencor flotaban en el inmaculado azul de sus iris. Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut y Tuffnut lo miraron, incrédulos, antes de presenciar la marcha de sus propios dragones, controlados por las dolorosas órdenes del Alfa de Drago. Pero las acusaciones de Estoico lo abrumaban, y su mente no pensaba con claridad.

« _¡No!»_

Toothless se alejó, gritando. No quería separarse de Hiccup. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, si acababa de matarlo? Él era la razón de por qué su jinete no estaba luchando, por qué no estaba al lado de Astrid, por qué todos tenían el velo de la pérdida decorando sus tristes rostros.

Él era la razón por la cual Hiccup estaba muerto.

Astrid se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su prometido, llorando. Todos los humanos vieron como el dragón se distanciaba de ellos, corriendo como si quisiera que los músculos de sus patas se desgarraran, para así no poder caminar más y morir agonizando como se lo merecía. No obstante, sintió una mirada posarse en él, interesada y sedienta de poder.

El mismo dolor, las mismas órdenes imperiosas invadieron su mente, pero esta vez él no se podía dejar. Ya había caído una vez, y había asesinado a su mejor amigo. No tenía permitido hacerlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad era tentadora y el dolor muy grande. Ser controlado por el Alfa le daría un pequeño lugar donde escapar, donde su conciencia no podía procesar la pérdida que acababa de sufrir, que acababa de _efectuar_. Sería un sitio donde el remordimiento no lo podría carcomer, y vivir como un esclavo era un castigo, tal vez no suficiente, pero al menos próximo y cercano.

Antes de sumergirse en las sombras y ser montado violentamente por Drago, Toothless descubrió por fin que los dragones _sí_ podían llorar, y sus lágrimas tenían el mismo sabor del aroma del atardecer y la cueva donde Hiccup lo tocó por primera vez.


End file.
